


HAIKYUU FAMILY REUNION

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hero's Welcome Home Party, Jealous Hoshiumi Kourai, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Reformed But Rejected, Rejected Apology, Tears of Remorse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: IS SET AFTER THEY RETURN TO THE BLACK JACKELS AND ADLERS  STILL FEELING REGRETFULL HINATA IS ONCE AGAIN REUNITED WITH KAGEYAMA  AND THE REST OF THE FORMAL KARASUNO VOLLYBALL NEKOMA FURUKIDANI DATETEC AND SHIRATORIZAWA HIGHSCHOOL VOLLYBALL CLUBS AFTER VISITING NICE  WHO TRY TO REMIND HIM ABOUT ALL THE GOOD TIMES THEY HAD BECAUSE OF HIMBUT THE PARTY GETS INTERUPTED WHEN ATSUMU HOSHIUMI KOURAI AND THE REST OF THE IKANARIZAKI CRASH AND SHOW UP AT THE PARTY
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shoyou/kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyou&Kageyama Tobio&Hoshiumi Kourai, Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio
Series: CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687915
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. NOT IN NOTTENHAM/WELCOME BACK

**Author's Note:**

> A/N YAKUSAN AND IWAIZUMI  
>  JOIN THE BLACK JACKELS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ATSUMU IS JUST FAKING BEING SWEET  
> HE AND HOISHIUMI ARE JEALOUS OF THIER  
> RESPECTIVE TEAMATES  
> FORMER PARTNERS AND HATE THEM

HINATA'S P.O.V.

IT WAS THE LAST SET OF THE GAME  
WE WERE ONE POINT AWAY FROM WINNING  
WE WON THE LAST SET HOSHIUMI WAS FURIOUS  
AFTER HIS TEAM MATE FAILED TO STOP THE BALL

KUSŌ ONARI KARASUNO JUU"  
HE SHOUTED VERY LOUDLY HIS FACE TURNING RED

WHILE EVERYBODY ELSE FROM MIYAGI EXCEPT FOR NEKOMA AND THE REST OF FUKURODANI  
GREAT ATTACK HINATA"  
TAKERU SAN SHOUTED

 **WAY TO GO SHŌYO"**  
 **YEAH TAKE THAT LITTLE MR TRY TO HARD TO BE THE LITTLE GIANT BIRD HEADED LOSER DOWN** "  
TAKATORA AND THIER FORMER COACH SHOUTED MAKING HOISHIUMI ANGRY **SHUT UP YOU OVER GROWN OVER SIZED CATS** HE JUST GOT LUCKY IS ALL"

HE SHOUTED TURNING AROUND TO FACE THEM

OK THAT BRAT REALLY NEEDS TO CALM DOWN" GREAT JOB HINATA SHOYO YOU'RE SKILLS ARE IMPROVING" UHHHH THANKS"

I TURNED MY ATTENTION OVER TO THE REST OF MY FORMAL TEAM MATES AND COACH UKAI" DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT

I STOPPED HIM"

EVEN SOME OF THIER TEAM'S LOYAL FANS WERE CHEERING FOR ME AND MY TEAM ONE OF THEM LOOKED TO BE IN HIS 2nd YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL SHUT UP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DID YOU GUYS FORGET WHO'S FANS YOU ARE?" HOISHIUMI SAN SHOUTED HIS FACE TURNING EVEN MORE RED GO-GOMENE I MEAN YEAH GOOOOOO HOISHIUMI" SE-SE-SEJOH MIDDLE SCHOOL SIR" HE SAID TIMIDLY OUR COACH USED OUR LAST TIME OUT TO EXSPLAIN OUR NEXT MOVE WHILE HOSHIUMI WALKED OVER TO COACH UKAI SO YOU GUY'S MUST BE KAGEYAMA'S PREVIOUS TEAM?"  
YUP THAT'S US WE PLAYED.."  
BUT COACH UKAI PUT HIS HAND UP  
SIGNALLING DAICHI TO STOP TALKING  
SO IS IT TRUE YOU GUYS DEFEATED SHIRATORIZAWA AND AOIBAJOSAI?"  
YUP AND EVERYBODY ELSE IN OUR PREFECTURE AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO BLACK JACKLES 21" HEY KARSUNO'S10?" HUH CAN YOU COME OVER HERE PLEASE  
SURE WHAT'S UP?"  
WHAT YEAR WERE YOU DURING OUR GAME?"  
1st YEAR YOU SEE KAGEYAMA AND I MET IN MIDDLE SCHOOL IT WAS MY 3rd YEAR THE TIME OUT WAS OVER HEY ATSUMU TOSS TO ME" I DID MY FAMOUS RUNNING LEAP BUT IT WAS ONE INCH TO HIGH SO I MISSED IT FORTUNATELY BOKUTO SAVED IT THANKS BOKUTO" AHO HINATA" I TURNED AROUND TO SEE ATSUMU ANGRILY SLAPPING ME HARD IN THE FACE KNOCKING ME DOWN WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SHOTO I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST JUMPPER IN YOUR PREFECTURE" I AM IT'S JUST..." IT'S JUST WHAT?" YOU'RE TOSSES THIER" WHAT ABOUT MY TOSSES ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY TOSSES AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?" NO THAT'S NOT IT" I SAID SLOWLY BACKING AWAY FROM HIM THEN WHAT IS IT?" HE ASKED SHOUTING EVEN LOUDER THIER JUST TOO HIGH" HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT DO YOU MEAN NY SETS ARE TOO HIGHT?" HE ASKED SHOUTING ANGERLY GRABBING ME BY MY JERSEY GETTING IN MY FACE NOT THAT THAT'S A PROBLEM I'M JUST NOT USE TO YOUR SETS THIER TO DIFFICULT FOR ME TO HIT I WAS TOLD THAT" SHUT UP I GIVE YOU ONE OF THE BEST SERVES IN ALL OF JAPANESE VOLLEYBALL HISTORY AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET YOU SAYING THAT MY TOSSES ARE TO HIGH FOR YOU TO HIT?" HE SHOUTED IN MY FACE WITH A ALMOST THREATENING TONE AND FACE MAKING KAGEYAMA TOSSED THE BALL TO HOSHIUMI WHO SPIKED IT I WAS ONE INCH CLOSE TO IT BUT SOMEHOW I TRIPPED AND MISSED IT SO THE BALL LANDED ON OUR SIDE THE GAME BETWEEN THE BLACK JACKLES AND THE ADLERS WAS OVER AND WE LOST 21 TO 20 I LOOKED UP AND WHAT I SAW CRUSHED ME KAGEYAMA AND HOSHIUMI SAN WERE HUGGING WHO'S YOUR LITTLE GIANT?" HE SHOUTED MAKING SURE I HEARD HIM IN FACT HIS WORDS ECOHED IN MY HEAD ALSO I SAW ALL MY TEAM MATE'S GLARING AT ME ATSUMU WAS PULLING HIS HAIR IN ANGER WE SHOOK HANDS AND BOWED  
THANK YOU FOR THE GAME" THANK YOU FOR THE GAME"  
I SAID OFFERING HIM MY HAND TO SHAKE HE JUST SNEERED AND GRABBED MY HAND SQUEEZING IT AFTER HE LET GO OF MY HAND IT WAS MINE AND KAGEYAMA'S TURN LOOKS LIKE YOU DEFEATED ME AGAIN KAGEYAMA" YEAH I GUESS I DID ATSUMU THREW THE BALL AT THE BACK OF MY HEAD REAL HARD STOMPED HIS FOOT AND STORMED OFF HE PULLED ME IN FOR A HUG YOU WERE AMAZING DURING THE FINALS" YOU KNOW I WAITED A LONG TIME TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT BUT NOW I WISH YOU HADDENT" A LOOK OF PURE SHOCK APPEARED ON HIS FACE AS I TURNED AROUND AND FALLOWED THE BLACK JACKALS TO THE LOCKER ROOM WOO ALRIGHT GREAT JOB KAGEYAMA HIGH..." HOSHIUMI SAID TRYING TO HIGH-FIVE HIM BUT INSTEAD HE WALKED PASS HIM THE REAST OF MY TEAM WERE BUSY THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT THE GAME MAN DID YOU SEE HINATA?" YEAH MAN HE WAS AMAZING THAT SPIKE WAD KILLER" YEAH AND HE CAN REALLY JUMP TOO" AND RUN REALLY FAST TOO" ALL EXCEPT FOR ME WHO STAYED QUIET FAILING TO HOLD BACK MY TEARS SOBBING MY FACE COVERED IN MY HANDS I STARTED THINKING ABOUT THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE THE DAY WE LOST NATIONALS RIGHT NOW I CAN'T LET YOU PLAY IN THIS MATCH ANY LONGER RIGHT NOW I CAN'T LET YOU PLAY IN THIS MATCH ANY LONGER RIGHT NOW I CAN'T LET YOU PLAY IN THIS MATCH ANY LONGER" MEANWHILE KAGEYAMA HOSHIUMI AND THE REST OF THE ALDERS WERE OUTSIDE OF THE LOCKERS ROOM PHEW THAT WAS CLOSE" YEAH I'LL SAY THAT HINATA KIDS IS GOOD YEAH AGREED I COULD BAIRLY KEEP MY EYES ON HIM THAT BOY CAN PLAY I LOOKED UP AND SAW ATSUMU SAN LOOKING DOWN AT ME DUDES NUMBER 20 SOUNDS REALLY UPSET" YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM WHEN WE FIRST MET" HMM WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGEYAMA?" IT WAS HIS VERY FIRST VOLLEYBALL GAME" IN MIDDLE SCHOOL?" VERY FIRST VOLLEYBALL GAME EVER" KAGEYAMA EXSPLAINED DO YOU GUYS MIND IF I WERE TO....?" OF COURSE NOT GO AHEAD" I'LL GO WITH YOU" USHIJIMA SAID FINE BUT I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING TO UPSET HIM EVEN MORE THIS WILL BE YOUR VERY LAST GAME" YOU'RE MISSUNDERSTANDING ME I DIDN'T SAY THAT TO BE MEAN TO HIM" HUH?" I TURNED AROUND TO SEE KAGEYAMA USHIJIMA ROMèRO AND HOSHIUMI STANDING BEHIND ME ATSUMU CAME RUNNING INTO THE LOCKER I LOWERED MY HEAD DOWN IN SADNESS I'M SORRY I COST US THE GAME BOKUTO I LET YOU AND THE TEAM DOWN JUST LIKE I DID AT NATIONALS WITH KARASUNO" HMM GUESS WHAT THEY SAY IS TRUE USHIJIMA TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO HIM WHAT ARE THEY SAYING IS TRUE?" HE ASKED CONFUSED ABOUT THE LITTLE GIANT ONCE YOU BECOME HIM YOU'RE UNDEFEATABLE" HE SAID WITH A SMUG LOOK ON HIS FACE WRONG" UH EXCUSE ME?" HE ASKED SLAMMING HIS HAND ON MY LOCKER YOU HEARD ME YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT BECOMING THE LITTLE GIANT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL NEVER LOSE" USHIJIMA AND ROMERO BOTH SHARED KNOWING SMILES WITH EACHOTHER AND NODDED IN AGREEMENT OH AND I'M SURE YOU KNOW SOOOOOOOO MUCH MORE ABOUT THE ORIGINAL LITTLE GIANT?" HE ASKED SLAMMING HIS HAND ON MY LOCKER ROKKĀ O TE NI IREYOU" (ENGLISH TRANSLATION) GET YOUR HAND OFF MY LOCKER" MAKE ME" HE SAID GETTING INTO MY FACE GLADLY ATSUMU SAN KOI" WHAT?" HE ASKED RUNNING OVER TO ME SET FOR ME" HUH?" YOU HEARD ME SET FOR ME" HE TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO KAGEYAMA AND THE OTHER 3 HE SMIRKED TURNING HIS ATTENTION BACK OVER TO ME SURE HINATA KUN" HAHAHAHA JUST SO YOU KNOW I PRACTICED JUMPING BEFORE THE GAME I CAN BLOCK YOUR SPIKES EASILY JUST TRY TO HIT IT OVER ME" HE SAID ARROGENTLY WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT TRYING TO HIT IT OVER YOUR HEAD?" HE ATSUMU SAN AND ROMERO ALL GAVE ME DUMBFOUNDED LOOKS HUH?" NOW NOW YOU TWO PLAY NICE AND REMBER WHY WE CAME INTO THE LOCKER ROOM FUKURŌ HIRUGAMI SEMPAI" KAGEYAMA AND HE BOTH SAID TURNING OVER TO HIM BOWING OI HINATA ARE YOU COMING?"  
BOKUTO SEMPAI ASKED  
YEAH I'LL BE THERE SOON"  
I CALLED AFTER HIM SO DO YOU NEED SOMETHING OR DID YOU JUST COME HERE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE AND GLOAT THAT I LOST?"

WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
WE CAME TO ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN US"  
SORRY BUT NO THANK YOU I HAVE DINNER PLANS ALREADY  
BLACK JACKLES ONLY AND I CAN'T INVITE +1 NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I'D RATHER NOT SEE YOUR FACES UNTIL I HAVE TO AT OUR NEXT GAME I SAID PICKING UP MY STUFF RUNNING TO JOIN THEM TEARS FALLING FROM MY EYES ONCE I WAS OUT OF SIGHT  
ATSUMU GAVE THEM ALL A SMUG SMIRK  
YOUR HAD YOUR FUN WITH HIM  
BUT HE'S MY WING SPIKER NOW "  
SEE YOU LATER...HE PAUSED DEEPINGNING HIS VOICE KAGEYAMA KUNE" OI HINATA KUNE WAIT FOR ME I'LL RACE YOU"

HE SAID RUNNING AFTER ME

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.  
MY APOLOGIES FOR HINATA'S ADDITUDE SIR" I SAID WITH A BOW HEY HOSHIUMI SAN HOW FAST CAN YOU RUN?"  
HUH WHY DO YOU ASK?"

JUST WONDERING" I SAID WALKING PAST HIM I'LL SAVE A SEAT NEXT TO ME FOR YOU" HE CALLED AFTER ME WALKING AFTER THEM DON'T AND SAY YOU DID" I SAID SLAMMING MY LOCKER SHUT AFTER SLAMMING IT SHUT I TOOK OUT MY PHONE GOING TO MY PHOTO GALLERY SWIPING UNTIL I GOT TO THE PICTURE OF ME AND HINATA THANK YOU HINATA" I SAID LOOKING DOWN AT MY PHONE BEFORE PUTTING MY PHONE AWAY TO JOIN THEM MEANWHILE HINATA WAS STILL CRYING IF ONLY I WENT TO SLEEP AFTER OUR LAST GAME THEN WE'D BE THE NUMBER 1 SCHOOL IN JAPAN"’ BUT NOT IN NOTTINGHAM I SAID TAKING A PICTURE OF ME WHEN I RETURNED HOME AFTER SEEING THE LITTLE GIANT PLAY I WAS HOLDING UP MY DAD'S OLD TROPHY WITH THE WORDS THE NEXT LITTLE GIANT ON IT WHEN TSUKISHIMA OPENED THE DOOR A CRACK HE LET OUT A GASP WHEN HE SAW IT BUT INSTEAD OF SCOFFING HIS FACE VOICE LOOKED KIND OF SAD AND REMORSEFUL OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE CAN'T THERE BE SOME HAPPYNESS FOR ME SIGH NOT IN NOTTEN HAAAM" EVERY TOWN HAS IT'S UPS AND DOWNS SOMETIMES UP'S OUTNUMBER THE DOWNS BUT NOT IN NOTTEN HAAAAAAAAAAAM"

HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STINGYSHIMA?"  
IASKED TRYING TO GET OUT OF TSUKISHIMA'S GRASP YOU'LL SUPRISE WELCOME BACK HINATA AND KAGEYAMA" THEY ALL SHOUTED

HEY KAGEYAMA"  
YEAH  
KAGEYAMA ASKED TURNING HIS ATTENTION  
OVER TO ME HOW ABOUT YOU HOLD HIM  
AND I PUNCH HIM?"

KAGEYAMA NODDED HIS HEAD SMIRKING AT ME  
MIND IF I JOIN YOU TWO?"  
HUH UKAI SAN" HEY WHAT UP WITH CALLING ME UKAI SAN?" WELL THAT'S YOUR LAST NAME ISN'T IT?'

YES"  
THEN WHY SHOULDN'T I CALL YOU THAT?"  
BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH YOU NO LONGER GO TO THIS SCHOOL YOU GUY'S ARE STILL CROW'S"

ME AND KAGEYAMA BOTH TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO THEM ALL OF THEM EVEN NEKOMA FUKURODANI DATE TEC AND SHIRATORIZAWA  
NODDED SMILING IN AGREEMENT ARIGATŌ MINNA SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"  
ME AND KAGEYAMA BOTH SHOUTED CRYING IN HAPPINESS HEY WHERE DID THE BLONDE INARIZAKI GO?" IASKED TURNING MY HEAD FROM SIDE TO SIDE LOOKING FOR HIM I'M NOT SURE" COACH UKAI SAID WITH A SHRUG

ALRIGHT GUYS KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN"  
RIGHT"  
ME AND KAGEYAMA BOTH SAID PULLING EACHOTHER'S EYELIDS DOWN  
SIGH" OH HINATA YOU ARE SO FUNNY" WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE ATSUMU LAYING AGAINST THE WALL

HEY HEY HEY TSUM-TSUM NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN BUDDY"  
BOKUTO SAID WAVING LIKE CRAZY

DON'T CALL ME THAT"  
HE SHOUTED LOUDLY  
WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?"  
YEAH IT'S RUDE TO SHOW UP UNINVITED YOU KNOW"  
KUROO SAID WALKING OVER TO HIM ARM'S FOLDED I'M SORRY WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?"

THAT'S KUROO TETSUROU THE FORMAL NEKOMA.."  
OH RIGHT IT'S A HONOR TO MEET YOU KUROO"  
HE SAID WITH A BOW  
HEY YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO USE HONORIFICS"  
HE SHOUTED GETTING IN HIS FACE  
BUT INSTEAD OF APOLOGISING HE JUST WALKED RIGHT PASS HIM OVER TO ONE OF THE COOLORS HEY GET BACK HERE HUMPH JERK" HEY YOU OK HINATA?" OH YEAH I'M FINE" HMMPH WHAT A JERK" HOW MANY TEAMS HAVE YOU LOST TO?" THAT'S NOT THE POINT HINATA SAN" SO UH NOW THAT WE'RE NO LONGER.." SURE I'D LOVE TO SHOW YOU SOME MOVES" HINATA SHOYOU KUN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK IT" ATSUMU SHOUTED WELL BETTER DO WHAT HE SAYS" I SAID GETTING UP ABOUT TO WALK OUT THE DOOR UNTIL KUROO STOPPED ME SHAKING HIS HEAD NO HEY FOX BOY I HAVE A BETTER IDEA WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE?" YEAH AND THEN WALK OUT THE DOOR AND INTO" KAGEYAMA SAID BEFORE AKASHI SHUT HIM UP

CHILL"


	2. WORST 5 DAY'S OF HINATA'S LIFE

SO UUHH DO WE STILL HAVE TO LEAVE?"  
TENDŌ ASKED AWKWARDLY  
I GUESS VERY WELL YOU CAN STAY"  
I SAID  
SO I HEARD YOU CRASHED ALRIGHT NOW TALK WHAT ARE YOU FORMAL UNDEFEATABLE CHAMPIONS REALLY DOING HERE?" I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S WELL THE TRUTH WE CAME TO ASK YOU GUYS FOR A PRACTICE GAME PLEASE 

NO"  
I SHOUTED BURSTING INTO TEARS  
EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE GYM GAVE ME LOOKS OF COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK WHOA DID SHOYOU SAN JUST SAY NO TO A GAME?" FROM AOIBAJOSAI'S VOLLEYBALL CLUB YEAH I'M CONFUSED TOO ANOTHER GUY SAID YEAH ESPECIALLY WITH SHIRATORIZAWA" UH COACH UKAI THOES WERE THE WORST 5 DAYS OF MY LIFE ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TO GET TO KNOW THEM OUTSIDE OF GAMES TO LEARN HOW TO BE A MUCH BETTER VOLLEYBALL PLAYER FROM THEM TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH THEM" SHO-SHOUYOU CHAN" I WANTED TO IMPROVE MY MOVES SO WE COULD WIN AND BECOME GREAT AGAIN BUT NOOOOOOOOOO I WASN'T INVITED ALL BECAUSE THESE STUPID BUTT FACED BUTWADS JUST COULDN'T DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT WE WON AND THEY LOST I MEAN DUDE GET OVER IT ALREADY HUMPH BUNCH OF SOUR LOSERS"  
I POUTED MUTTERING ARM'S FOLDED BUT AFTER THAT I DON'T KNOW IF I EVER WANT TO ATTEND ANOTHER TRAINING CAMP OR HAVE A PRACTICE GAME EVER AGAIN"  
SO GO BACK TO SHIRATOROZAWA AND TELL THOES BRATS THAT THEY HAD THIER CHANCE I ANT INTERESTED IN HAVING A PRATCICE GAME BUT I STOPPED WHEN I WAS SLAPPED IN THE FACE GENGER SNAP OUT OF IT I WAS SO SAD I BURST OUT CRYING INTO HIS JACKET I'M SORRY COACH I AM SO SORRY IT'S MY FAULT WHY COULDN'T I LEARN HOW TO RECEIVE  
LIKE ACTUALL PROFESSIONAL VOLLEYBALL PLAYER'S LIKE THE LITTLE GIANT WHY WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH TO WIN IT WHY DIDN'T I GO TO SLEEP 

THERE THERE HINATA IT'S OK HINATA IT'S OK" I APPRECIATE IT GUYS REALLY BUT I DIDN'T LEARN TO SERVE OR RECIIVE LIKE THE PROS" MAYBE 

ARE YOU SURE?"  
HUH?"  
DID YOU REALLY THINK THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO RECEIVE A VOLLEYBALL?"  
COACH UKAI ASKED  
WELL ORIGINALLY..."  
BUUUUUUT.......?"  
TENDŌU ASKED  
BUT AFTER SEEING THE PRETTY BOY WANNABE AT THE TRAINING CAMP I'M NOT SO SURE"  
THERE WAS A LONG SILENCE SO I WAS RIGHT THEN" WE ALL TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO THE COURT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GYM WHO'S THERE WATASHITACHI FUTAGO NO KYŌDAIDEARI, KAWAĪ KYŌDAI ATSUMU MIYA.  
WE'RE THE MIYA TWIN BROTHER'S I'M THE CUTE BROTHER MIYA ATSUMU"<  
ONAJI KOTO GA WATASHI WATASHI WA ANIKI MIYA OSAMU YOROSHIKU"  
HE SAID WITH A BOW BUT LIKE ALWAYS  
KAGEYAMA COULDN'T HELP CONTROLLING HIMSELF  
LISTEN HERE YOU FOX DEMONS  
I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE STAY AWAY FROM HINATA OFF THE COURT HE IS MINE AND HOW DARE YOU HURT HINATA FOR MISSING A TOSS THAT ISN'T EVEN THAT COOL IN THE FIRST PLACE I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU EVER HIT YELL OR ATTACK MY HINATA I WILL KILL YOU AND THE SAME GOES.. FOR YOUR OLD TEAMATES ARA ARA WATASHI WA ANATA GA SHITTO  
SHITE IRU NO O MIMASU BŌIFURENDO NO TAIPU NA KAGEYAMA KUN  
I SEE YOU'RE THE JEALOUS TYPE NE KAGEYAMA KUN?"

ATSUMU ASKED A FOXLIKE GRIN ON HIS FACE  
BUT FORTUNATELY OUR COATCH WAS THERE TO CALM US DOWN  
MH HAHAHAHA I'M THE DEMON ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT I'M NOT THE ONE WITH THE FACE OF EVIL "  
ONARI KAGEYAMA TOBIO"  
HE SHOUTED IN ANGER

HEY YOU STARTED IT  
WHEN YOU ATTACKED MY HINATA FOR NOT"  
ENOUGH"  
COACH UKAI SHOUTED

NIHON NO SAIBANSHO DE NANBĀWAN NO SETTĀ O KETTEI SURU SHIN NO SETTĀ

KŌTO-JŌ NO ŌSAMA KAGEYAMA TOBIO"  
I SAID STRIKING A KINGLY POSE


	3. NINJA&FOXVS KING OF THE COURT

ATSUMU'S P.O.V.  
KŌTO-JŌ NO ŌSAMA?" ME AND THE REST OF THE FORMAL INARIZAKI VOLLEYBALL CLUB DOING OUR BEST TO STAY CALM YUP IN FACT......." HE GOT UP AND WALKED OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COURT SNAPPING HIS FINGERS SAWAMURAHAND ME MY CAPE AKA MY JACKET HE GOT UP AND NODDED RUNNING TO THE THE STORAGE ROOM FOR YOU MY KING" HE SAID GETTING DOWN ON HIS KNEES BOWING HIS HEAD GASP MY CLUB JACKET?" LIKE WE SAID ONCE A CROW ALWAYS A CROW" THANK YOU DAICHI SAN" I SAID PUTTING IT ON YOU COACH UKAI GO GET MY CROWN RIGHT AWAY YOU HIGHNESS" HE SAID RUNNING OVER TO THE CLUB ROOM COMING OUT OF THE SURPLISE ROOM YOU TSUKISHIMA FETCH ME MY THROWN" YES MY KING....WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT?" JUST GO AND GET IT" WE ALL TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO THE ENTRANCE YOU'RE HIGNESS WE HAVE SOME INVADERS FROM AOIBAJOSAI" IT WAS THE CRAZY GUY AND THE LIBRO GOOD BRING THEM TO ME" THEY BOTH BOWED WALKING OVER TO THE EXIT GRABBING THIER HANDS AH YES THE LEADER'S OF THE REBELLION" I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID AND SAID BACK IN KITAGAWA I SHOULDN'T HAVE FORCED YOU TO DO MY CRAZY SERVES I ONLY HOPE YOU CAN FIND IT IN YOUR HEART'S TO FORGIVE ME" OFCOURSE WE FORGIVE YOU JUST TELL US WHY WERE YOUTAKING VOLLEYBALL SO SEAROUSLY?" AKIRA ASKED CONFUSED BECAUSE MY FAMILY IS A VOLLEYBALL FAMILY" THIER WAS A LONG AWKWARD SILENCE IN THE ROOM I'M BEING SERIOUS" WELL THAT EXPLAINS THE CHILD PRODIGY THING" COACH UKAI SAID AFTER THE REVELATION WE DECIDED TO RESUME SO SHALL WE BEGIN THE REMATCH FROM THE BEGINNING?" LET'S DO IT THAT IS IF THEY ARE WILLING TO BE MY TEMATES AGAIN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED" YOU BET KAGEYAMA"

DIBS ON BEING THE STUBBURN CAPTAIN"  
DAICHI AND KUROO BOTH SAID IN UNISON  
EH STUBURN CAPTAIN?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED THAT MEANS THE LEADER WHO REFUSES TO GIVE UP ONLY TO BE TAKING TO THE DUNGEON BEFORE THE HERO THAT'S YOU SHOWES UP WITH HISTWO DEFEATED ROYAL GUARDS LAYING NEXT TO HIM THIS EITHER EARNS A SMUG HMMPH SO YOU MANNEGED TO DEFEAT MY CAPTAIN OF THE GUARDS IMPRESSIVE OR .."  
OHHHHHHH" NOW THEN LET'S GET OUR REVENGE"

I PROPOSE A TREATY TO END HOSTILITIES BETWEEN OUR SCHOOL/KINDOMES"


	4. HELP FROM  OLD RIVALS AND OLDER FRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I KNOW THIS ISN'T REAL IN THE ANIME OR MANGA BUT IN THIS STORY COACH UKAI USE TO STUDY KARATE ( ＿ ＿)ノ  
> I APOLOGISE TO ALL PURIST"

HINATA'S P.O.V. AT FIRST I HATED THEM FOR DEFEATING ME I WANTED TO FLIP HIM OVER MY SHOULDER BUT NOW I REALIZE THAT I SHOULD THANK THEM BECAUSE IF THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DEFEATED ME...... GASP I NEVER WOULD HAVE TRAINED HARDER I LOOKED UP AT EVERYONE THEY ALL NODDED THIER HEADS AS IF SAYING YOU GOT IT"  
I JUST HOPE IKEJERI THIS IS MY NEW TEAM AND MY NEW BEST PLAYER HINATA SHŌYOU  
HINATA THIS IS IKEJERI MY OLD TEAMMATE AND BEST FRIEND FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL"  
IT'S A HONOR TO MEET YOU HINATA" YOU TOO IKEJERI" I SAID SHAKING HIS HAND

NEXT I WALKED BACK OVER TO THE THE COURT  
TO UGH HUH WHERE WHERE AMI WHAT HAPPENED?"  
IT'S ALRIGHT KAGEYAMA YOUR BACK"  
WE ALL TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER THE BLEACHERS IT WAS OIKAWA  
HE JUMPED OFF AND WALKED OVER TO US  
OIKAWA SEMPAI HUH BACK BACK FROM WHERE?" UH KURRO SAN WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGEYAMA?" HIS DEFEAT AT YOUR HANDS MUST HAVE CAUSED HIM TO RETURN BACK TO THE BOY HE WAS BEFORE"  
KUROO SAID WALKING OVER TO ME ARM'S CROSSED  
IT'S OK I'M A FRIEND MY NAME'S HINATA"  
I SAID HOLDING OUT MY HAND  
UH I'M KAGEYAMA TOBIO

OHAHAHAHAHA"

WHAT WAS THAT?"  
IKEJERI ASKED NERVOUSLY  
MY GUESS THE FOX TWINS"  
KAGEYAMA SAID DEEPENING HIS VOICE  
STAY ALERT BUT CALM"

COACH UKAI SAID  
HE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU YOU KNOW"  
KAGEYAMA SAID LOOKING DIRECTLY AT ME  
SH-USAI"  
ISAID GLARING AT H  
WAIT KAGEYAMA YOU REMEMBER" JUST THAT PART MAN YOU REALLY AREN'T VERY GOOD AT CONTROLLING YOUR FORMAL STUDENTS ARE YOU UKAISAN?"  
OH GREAT"  
WHAT?"  
COACH NEKOMA ASKED CONFUSED  
IT'S THAT GUY"  
COACH UKAI SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S IN ANNOYANCE EYE'S TWITCHING

WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
OBVIOUSLY THE COACH OF INARIZAKI WAS TALKING TO YOUR ADVISOR AND HE WAS GETTING JEALOUS"  
USHIJIMA SAID ARM'S FOLDED  
ARE-ARE YOU PHYCIC"  
I ASKED SCARED MORE LIKE HIS FACE ACTUALLY" HUH HIS FACE?" THAT MEANS THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WHEN ANYBODY HAS THAT LOOK ON THIER FACE THAT MEANS THIER JEALOUS"

OHHHH"

OH SHUT UP I AM NOT JEALOUS"  
COACH UKAI SHOUTED FACE TURNING RED

YEAH WHAT EVER YOU SAY UKAI"  
THIER ASSISTANT COACH SAID ROLLING HIS EYES ARMS FOLDED SMIRKING SARCASTICALLY NOW WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
HE ASKED THREW GRITTED TEETH EYE BROWS TWITCHING IN ANGER  
I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE SCARED OR AMUSED" YOU AND ME BOTH HINATA" ME AND KAGEYAMA BOTH SAID SWEATING NERVOUSLY

WHOA NOW LET'S NOT FIGHT WE'RE JUST HERE TO WELCOME BACK THE FACE OF KARASUNO BACK TO JAPAN"  
HE SAID SWIPING HIS HAND AWAY  
COACH UKAI ONLY ONE ONE PROBLEM  
YOU'RE NOT INVITED  
SO LEAVE BEFORE I TOSS YOU OUT"  
HE THREATENED GRABBING HIM BY HIS JACKET  
OH YEAH I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY"  
HE SAID WRAPPING HIS ARM AROUND SENSEI'S SHOULDER GLARING AT HIM


	5. BATTLE OF BELIEVES

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.

YOU IDIOTS MEMORIES ARE IMPORTANT WITH OUT LOOKING BACK AT THEM AND LEARNING FROM THEM WE CAN'T IMPROVE AND GET BETTER"  
YOU SORE LOSER'S ARE JUST BEING PETTY BECAUSE WE DEFEATED YOU"  
YARE YARE"  
DAICHI SAID FACE PAWLMING SHAKING HIS HEAD  
WHAT'S WRONG?" THIER FORMAL CAPTAIN ASKED KARASUNO NO ME" HUH?" THE EYES OF THE CROW IT'S THE LOOK HINATA GET'S WHEN HE BECOMES SERIOUS IT'S REALLY SCARY" SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD CHANGE YOUR BELIEFS" COACH UKAI SUGGESTED CROSSING HIS ARM'S GRINNING AT THEM


	6. KARANEKODANISEJŌHSOUTHJOHZENJITEC VS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE SCHOOL'S THEY DEFEATED BEFORE NOW JOIN THEM

IS THAT A CHALLENGE OR A THREAT?"  
THIER FORMER COACH ASKED YES IT IS A THREAT" COACH UKAI SAID GETTING IN HIS FACE HMMM VERY WELL WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE" HE SAID GETTING IN HIS FACE WELL HINATA?" FOR KARASUNO?" NO FOR KARANEKODANISEJŌHSOUTHJOHZENJITEC" FOR KARANEKODANISEJŌHSOUTHJOHZENJITEC" I SAID PUTTING MY HAND IN FOR KARANEKODANISEJŌHSOUTHJOHZENJITEC" KAGEYAMA SAID PUTTING HIS HAND IN THE JAIL SCHOOL WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" WE'RE PART

YOU'RE HELPING ME EVEN AFTER YOUR DEFEAT?"  
HUH AFTER OUR DEFEAT?"  
KUROO ASKED CONFUSED  
AT NATIONALS AND THE TOURNAMENT REMBER?"  
HAAAAAHHOW PETTY DO YOU THINK WE ARE?"  
HE ASKED GETTING ANNOYED  
UM ACTUALLY KUROO I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU  
I WAS REFERRING TO SEJOH AND SHIRATORIZAWA AND AONE FROM DATE TECH" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" WELL NO OFFENSE BUT YOU GUYS DID LOOK LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL ME WHEN WE FIRST MET DURING OUR FIRST PRACTICE GAME AND WHEN WE HAD THAT RUN IN AT THE BATHROOM DURING THE TOURNAMENT" WHAT FACE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" THESE FACES" I SAID SHOWING THEM A COMPARISON PICURE OH..... I SEE YOUR POINT IDO HAVE THAT EFFECT ON PEOPLE SORRY ABOUT THE MISUNDERSTANDING" HUH MISUNDERSTANDING?"

THAT WASN'T A LOOK OF HATRED WILL NOT YOU PERSONALLY JUST YOUR BASELESS CONFIDENCE"  
USHIJIMA SAID  
BUT THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT YOU LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES NOW LET'S GO OUT THERE AND DO OUR BEST AND WIN THIS THING"  
KARANEKODANISEJŌHSOUTHJOHZENJITEC FIGHT"  
I SHOUTED LOUDLY

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT"  
WE ALL SHOUTED IN UNISON  
YOU SURE YOU WANNA PLAY WITH SOMEBODY WHO WAS PLANTED FROM THE CONCRETE USHIJAMA?"  
I ASKED SMIRKING AT HIM I'M SURE"

HE SAID SMILING AT ME"


	7. MEETING THE GRAND PARENT

MY LITTLE SETTER DON'T GIVE UP KAGEYAMA"  
GASP GRA-GRANDFATHER IS THAT REALLY YOU?"  
YUP IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN KAGEYAMA"  
I MISSED YOU SO MUCH GRANDFATHER"  
HE SAID WRAPPING HIS ARM'S AROUND HIM CRYING  
THIS IS SHŌYOU HINATA MY TEAMMATE  
THE ONE YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT"

IT'S A HONOR TO MEET YOU HINATA SHŌYOU"

YOU TOO MR KAGEYAMA'S GRANDFATHER"  
I SAID WITH A BOW  
BUT WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THE ONE?"  
WHEN HE WAS A KID I TOLD HIM THAT ONE DAY HE'LL MEET A REAL STRONG PLAYER"  
AND YOU THINK I'M THAT PLAYER?"  
ACTUALLY IT WOULDN'T SUPRISE ME ONE BIT"  
KUROO SAID ARM'S CROSSED  
EVERYBODY ELSE NODDED IN AGREEMENT  
AFTER ALL HE DID SCORE THE WINNING POINT"  
WHICH WINNING POINT?"  
THE ONE AGAINST SHIRATORIZAWA"  
WAIT YOU KNOW ABOUT SHIRATORIZAWA?"  
KNOW THEM I WAS THEM"  
THIER COACH IS MAJOR DIPPWAD AND A JERK"  
TELL ME ABOUT IT"  
WE HAD REASONS TO WIN WE MADE A PROMISE" WHAT PROMISE?"

WAIT KAZUYO I HEARD THAT NAME BEFORE"  
THE GREAT TRASH CAN SHOWDOWN" BOKUTO SAID TO HIMSELF SO YOU WERE ACTUALLY THE CAPTAIN TAKERU SAN?"  
YUP"  
BUT YOU WERE SHORTER THAN ME  
HOW DID YOU BECOME THE TEAM CAPTAIN?"  
WELL I GUESS THEY JUST TRUSTED ME AS YOU WERE SAYING BASICALLY WE PROMISED TO FACE THEM IN THE FINALS" ALSO CONGRATS ON DEFEATING SHIRATORIZAWA" THANKS SO HOW'D YOU FIND OUT ABOUT.." THE TRAINING CAMP IOVER HEARD YOUR COACH" AND SPEAKING OF WHICH HEY KENMA I HAVE AN IDEA FOR YOUR NEXT YOUTUBE VIDEO" REALLY WHAT?" HOW ABOUT THE TOP 10 BIGGEST BUTT WADS IN THE HISTORY JAPANESE VOLLEYBALL EDITION" HE SHOUTED SO LOUDLY ALL US AND JAPAN HAD TO COVER OUR EARS OUCH AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH?" USHIJIMA SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO PLAY" I HATE BEING SHORT I HATE IT" THAT WAS BACK WHEN I WANTED TO BE THE NEXT LITTLE GIANT AND WHEN I LOOKED UP TO HIM" WAIT WHAT DO MEAN BACK THEN?" YEAH HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT HIM NOW?" WHAT DOES IT MATTER WE LOST THE NATIONALS WE LOST THE CHANCE TO BE THE VERY BEST SCHOOL IN JAPANESE VOLLEYBALL HISTORY AND I LOST MY CHANCE AT BEING THE NEXT LITTLE GIANT" I SAID LOWERING MY HEAD IN SADNESS LIKE YOU ACTUALLY EVER HAD A A SHOT AT THE NICK NAME" I LET OUT A GASP STANDING UP AND TURNING AROUND TO SEE HOSHIUMI WALKING IN THREW THE DOOR HE THEN TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO KAGEYAMA AND RAN OVER TO HIM GLARING ANGRILY AT HIM BUT HIS EYE BROWS STARTED CHANGING I THOUGHT WE'D HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER" HE SAID SADLY SORRY BUT I HAD MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO" OOOOOHHH" EVERYBODY SAID IN UNISON DID YOU HEAR THAT LITTLE GIANT HINATA'S MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOU" TENDŌ SAID OUCH" KUROO SAN SAID HIS FAMOUS GRIN ON HIS FACE THANKS FOR THE PARTY GUYS REALLY BUT I'M HEADING HOME I SAID GETTING UP TO LEAVE OUCH" BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO OR BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET RID OF THE TROPHY YOU WON AFTER YOU DEFEATED US AT THE QUALIFYING TOURNAMENT BECAUSE AFTER YOU LOST YOU NOW SEE YOUR VICTORY AT THE QUALIFYING TOURNAMENT AS POINTLESS AM I RIGHT?" USHIJIMA ASKED ARMS CROSSED


	8. READING HAIKYUU DOUJINSHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HINATA AND THE REAST OF THE ORIGINAL HAIKYUU GANG READ FAN MANGA

THE ORIGINAL LITTLE GIANT SENT ME THIS  
HE'S BEEN HELPING ME LEARN HOW TO DRAW  
THE FIRST PAGE TOOK PLACE AFTER WE LOST TO AOIBAJOSAI GASP"  
NO"  
BOKUTO SAN SAID HORRIFIED  
IT SHOWED ME GRABBING THE GUYS HAND AND SENDING HIM FLYING LANDED ON HIS BACK THEN ME WALKING OVER TO HIM MENACINGLY AND HIM SCOOTING AWAY IN FEAR AND  
YOU DIDNT REALLY THINK OF DOING THAT SHOYO DID YOU?"  
KUROO ASKED LOOKING BACK UP AT ME

SOON ALL EYES WERE ON ME

NO EVEN IF WANTED TO WHICH I DON'T  
I PROMISE I REALLY DOUBT I COULD DO THAT"

WHY'S THAT?" TWO REASONS 1 I'M ONLY A BA AT VOLLEYBALL NOT MARITAL ARTS 2 HAVE YOU SEEN ME IN HIGHSCHOOL I LOOKED LIKE A LITTLE KID" ARE YOU SURE THERE AREN'T ANY OTHER REASON?" KUROO ASKED SOMEWHAT TEASINGLY AS IF THERE'S ANOTHER REASON NOT TO DO IT" I SAID FOLDING MY ARM'S YO WHAT'S CHA DOING HINATA" ATSUMU SAID WALKING OVER TO US TAKING THE SPOT NEXT TO ME HEY ATSUMU AND WHAT WE ARE DOING IS READING MANGA FYI" KAGEYAMA SAID RUDELY OH HEY THAT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" THE FORMAL LITTLE GIANT SAID RUNNING OUT TO HIS OLD LOCKER RUNNING BACK IN WHOA EJI YOU LOOK GOOD AS A 1st YEAR" WHY THANK YOU BUT THAT'S NOT ME" HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YOU?"

BECAUSE THAT'S ME"  
COACH NEKOMA SAID  
EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"  
WOW YOU LOOKED GOOD"  
AND THAT'S NOT ALL LOOK AT US "  
TANAKA SEMPAI SAID POINTING AT THE NEXT PAGE  
IT SHOWED HIM NISHINOYA TANAKA TURNED HIS HEAD OVER IN MY DIRECTION AND ENOSHITA SAN CHEERING ME ON WHAT GIVES MAN YOU KNEW ME FOR 3 YEARS I WOULD NEVER CHEER ANYONE FOR DOING THAT EVEN IF THEY DID DEFEAT US I WOULD NEVER WISH THAT ON OIKAWA HIS COACHES HIS TEAM BUT I DIDN'T I JUST READ IT"  
WHAT'S IT SAY?"  
YEAH ALRIGHT GO HINATA"  
YEAH SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENES  
WHEN THEY MESS WITH KARASUNO"  
AME FOR THE THROAT WHAT?"  
EVERYBODY ALL SAID UNISON  
YEAHAHAHA SEND THOES SOB'S TO THE HOSPITAL" COACH UKAI READ REPEATEDLY SLAMMING HIS FACE WHOEVER WROTE/DREW THIS CLEARLY HAS NO IDEA HOW VOLLEYBALL WORKS" BOKUTO SAID REALLY HUH  
I THOUGHT THE MOVES WERE PRETTY ACCURATE?"  
THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN"  
BOKUTO SAN SAID  
I MEANT THAT'S NOT HOW VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS ACT WITHER IT WAS JUST HIGHSCHOOL  
REAL PRO'S NEVER PHISCALY ATTACK OR HARM THE OTHER TEAMS PLAYERS NO MATTER WHAT" 

BOKUTO SAID COACH UKAI AND EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE ROOM NODDED THIER HEADS IN AGREEMENT ALSO IF YOU DID GO TO NEKOMA AND YOU DID THAT YOU'D BE IMDIOTLY KICKED OFF THE TEAM" COACH NEKOMA SAID HUH" WE SKIPPED RIGHT TO THE BIG GAME AGAINST USHIWAKA SAN AND SHIRATORIZAWA AND I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE THE ONLY OTHER THINGS I HATE MORE THEN BAD LOSER IS A BAD WINNER" OHH THHHH THAT BAD HUH?" THAT BAD THEY ARE THE WORST KIND" YEAH I CAN NOT STAND THEM" BUT ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU AND NISHINOYA DID?" THEY DID THEY WERE JUST PLAYING AROUND" YEAH THOES MOVES YOU DID NISHINOYA AMAZING" TORA SAN SAID THANKS TAKATORA SAN YOU WERE AMAZING TOO" WE SKIPPED TO THE CHAPTER WHERE IT SHOWED US DEFEATING SHIRATORIZAWA KAGEYAMA WAS DOING HIS EVIL KING/NOBALE MAN'S LAUGH ALONG WITH ME WHILE THEY BURST OUT IN TEARS

IT GOT EVEN WORSE WHEN WE SAW OIKAWA  
HE WAS ON HIS KNEES CRYING HIS EYES OUT

BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME OWIKAWA AND USHIJIMA" DAICHI READ WITH A LOOK OF COMPLETE DESGUSE THAT'S RIGHT BUTT WAD'S BOW TO THE BEST VOLLEYBALL SCHOOL IN JAPAN FORMALLY UNDEFEATED CHAMPIONS BOYS LAUGH WITH ME" COACH UKAI SAID SMUGLY PUTTING HIS FOOT ON THEIR HEAD OIKAWA LOOKED UP AT HIM CRYING EVEN HARDER THE NEXT PAGE SHOWED OIKAWA'S COACH STOMPING HIS FOOT ANGRILY BEFORE WALKING AWAY IN BITTER DEFEAT PLEASE TELL ME THERE'S NOT ONE THAT TAKES PLACE WHILE YOU WERE THE BALLBOY" COACH UKAI SAID FACE PAWLMING HIMSELF

WELL HINATA MIGHT NOT BUT..."  
KAGEYAMA GULPED BEFORE TAKING SOMETHING OUT OF HIS BAG HANDING IT TO COACH UKAI WELL WHO EVER DID MAKE IT SHOULD BE KICKED OUT OF VOLLEYBALL ALL TOGETHER" WHY'S THAT COACH?" SEE FOR YOUR SELF" HE SAID THROWING IT ATSUMU WHO DUCKED INSTEAD IT HIT DACHI RIGHT IN THE FACE WELL THAT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD" BOKUTO SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS TURNS OUT HE WAS RIGHT IT SHOWED EVERYBODY EXCEPT FOR KOGENAGAWA GLARING DAGGERS AND SNARLING AT ME DEFINITELY NOT GOOD" BOKUTO SAID FACE PALMING HIMSELF AGREED" AKASHI SAN SAID NOT TO MENTION COMPLETELY PETTY AND STUPID" USHIJIMA SAID IN HIS USUAL MONOTONE VOICE SO PRETTY MUCH ME AND EVERY OTHER TEAM" OIKAWA SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS SMIRKING I GUESS SO" IWAIZUMI SAID SHARING A LAUGH WITH HIM SO WHAT DOES IT SAY?" IWAIZUMI ASKED WELL WELL WELL IF IT AIN'T THE LUCKY LITTLE GIANT BRATT WANNABE" ONION HEAD READ WALKING OVER TO ME MAKING ME BACK AWAY ON THE FIRST PAGE SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY WE TEACH THIS LITTLE GIANT WANNABE BRATT A LESSON?" COUNT ME IN" GOSHIKI SAID READING THE VERY FIRST LINE OF THE NEXT PAGE IT AND BESIDES OUR RIVALRY WAS ABOUT IMPROVING EACH OTHER'S SKILLS NOT STRAIGHT UP HATE"  
BOUKTO SAID  
HE'S RIGHT RIVALS OR NOT MAKING OPPONENTS SUFFER IS NOT WHAT VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS DO" KUROO SAID PUTTING HIS HAND ON MY SHOULDER I'M SORRY I GOT MAD DURING OUR GAME AGAINST SHIRATORIZAWA GUYS"  
I SAID CRYING EVEN HARDER WE FORGIVE YOU" SUGUWARA SAID BUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU GUYS IN THE FIRST PLACE HINATA?" HE WAS TRASH TALKING AOIBAJOSAI

SAID EVERYBODY EXCEPT OIKAWA SUCKS"

IT GOT WORSE WHEN WE GOT TO THE CHAPTER WHEN USHIJIMA AND TENDO SAW ME  
WELL WELL WELL IF IT AIN'T THE BRATT WHO GOT LUCKY I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE"  
THAT WAY I CAN DESTROY YOU

IT SHOWED HIM SLAMMING HIS FISTS INTO HIS HAND AND ME COWARDING IN FEAR TEARS STREAMING DOWN MY CHEEKS  
NO PLEASE I'M- SORRY"  
YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU VOWED THAT YOU WILL KICK OUR BUTT'S

IF I HAD A GRAVE I WOULD BE ROLLING IN IT" USHIJIMA SAID WITH A SIGH FACE BURRYED IN HIS HANDS SAME DUDE" DAICHI SAN SAID YUP" AGREED" EVERYBODY ELSE HAD DESGUSTED LOOKS ON THIER FACES ALL EXCEPT FOR ATSUMU WHO WAS SMIRKING AT THEM BOKUTO AND KAGEYAMA WERE THE FIRST TO NOTICE IT DIDN'T HELP THAT I REALLY STARTED TO CRY HMM BACK IN MINE AND YOUR COACH'S GRANDFATHER'S DAY VERY FEW RIVALRIES BLEW UP TO FULL BLOWN HATRED REGARDLESS OF WHO WON"

TRUE I GOT MAD AND ANGRY THAT WE LOST BUT NOT ENOUGH TO DO WHAT YOU DID"  
I'M SUPRISED YOU ACTUALLY INTIMIDATED ME"  
TAKATORA SAN SAID WITH A LAUGH  
I'M SORRY I DID" HEY IT'S IN THE PAST LET'S JUST CONCIDER IT PAYBACK FOR WHAT HAPPENED"

SURE"  
SO WHAT DID HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU?" I WAS RUNNING LAPPS WITH THE GUYS BUT I RAN TO FAR AND SAW HIM SO I ASKED HIM IF HE WAS LOST AND SAW HIS SHOES" I'M GLAD YOU DID" YEAH I NEVER PLAYED SO HARD" HE'S RIGHT YOU PUSHED US TO PLAY HARDER WHICH IS WHAT TRUE RIVALS ACTUALLY DO"

HE'S RIGHT" COACH UKAI'S GRANDFATHER SAID WALKING OVER TO US WELCOME BACK SHRIMPY"

I AM SORRY I FAILED YOU COACH UKAI  
I'M SORRY FOR WAISTING YOUR TIME"  
HUH WAISTING MY TIME?"  
HE MEANS BACK DURING THE DAY HE MET YOU"  
OH HMM I SEE"

SO WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?"  
HINATAS BEEN THINKING ABOUT THE NATIONALS" ALL DAY EVERSINCE TODAY'S GAME WHEN HE MISSED THE BLOND FOXES SERVE" HUH BLONDE FOX?" AKA MR I'M THE BEST SETTER IN JAPAN SO YOU BETTER HIT MY SERVES OR YOUR TRASH AHEHEHE" ALSO THIS FAN MANGA THE NEXT PAGE SHOWED EITA SEMPAI LEFTING ME UP BY MY SHIRT PULLING HIS FIST EVEN IF YOU DID DEFEAT US I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR DOING THAT " TAKATORA SEMPAI SAID I'M GLAD IF SHIRATORIZAWA AND SEIJOH WERE THAT STUPID I SHUDDER TO SEE HOW BAD  
THE OTHER SCHOOLS WILL BE"  
COACH UKAI WENT BACK TO THE OTHER BOOK'S PREVIOUS PAGES  
FIRST IT WAS AGAINST JOHZENJIL ONLY THIS TIME INSTEAD OF IT BEING OUT  
THEY FAILED TO STOP MY SPIKE  
TERUSHIMA SAN WAS THE FIRST ONE ON THE GROUND HE ALMOST COUGHT IT IT SHOWED THIER COACH GRITTING HIS TEETH BRAKING HIS CLIPBOARD IN HALF TOSSING IT AGAINST THE WALL THEN TURNING TO THEM  
YOU IDIOTS HE SAID SMACKING TERRASHIMA  
SO HARD HE KNOCKED HIS TEAM INTO THE WALL AND HIM ONTO THE GROUND MAKING HIM BLEED WE SKIPPED THE NEXT PAGES UNTIL WE GOT TO ALL OF THEM MEETING FOR LUNCH AND OAIKAWA'S COACH SLAMMING HIS FIST INTO THE WALL I HATE KARASUNO'S#10" HE SHOUTED IN FIERY RAGE WE WERE THIS CLOSE TO DEFEATING THEM THEN THAT LITTLE BRATT JUST HAD TO SHOW UP AND RUIN IT FOR US" WHAT ARE WE 12 YEARS OLD?" HE ASKED DOING HIS BEST TO HOLD BACK HIS LAUGHTER MORE LIKE 4"

OIKAWA'S COACH SAID

ACTUALLY 4 IN A HALF"

COACH UKAI SAID JOINING IN  
HEY WE BOTH DID GOOD BESIDES WE ALL ENJOYED OURSELVES RIGHT"  
JOHZEJI'S FORMAL COACH ASKED  
WELL COME TO THINK OF IT YEAH WE DID"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S  
BUUUUUUUT HINATA'S MOVES WERE MUCH COOLER"  
COACH UKAI SAID WITH A SMUG SMIRK  
OHOHOHA OH REALLY?"  
JOHZENJI'S FORMAL COACH ASKED

CROSSING HIS ARM'S

YUP"  
COACH NEKOMATA JUST ROLLED HIS EYES  
SIGHING IN ANNOYANCE  
HAS COACH UKAI ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS?"  
YUP" YOU SEE FLASHY MOVES LIKE YOURS WERE NEVER REALLY A NEKOMA THING"


	9. Chapter 9

BOKUTO P.O.V.  
AHEM"  
BWAH C-COACH FOSTER I'M SORRY FOR SKIPPING LUNCH WITH THE TEAM I WAS ON MY WAY THERE DON'T WORRY ABOUT HINATA BESIDES WE WERE HOPING WE COULD MEET YOUR FORMER TEAM"  
SHŪGO MEIAN SAN SAID WALKING INTO THE GYM  
YEAH US TOO"  
FUKURŌ HIRUGAMI SEMPAI"  
AHH SO YOU'RE THE FAMOUS SHOYOU HINATA"  
WAIT YOU HEARD OF ME?"  
ONLY FROM KAGEYAMA"  
HINATA PAUSED TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO HIM  
SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAVING YOUR VICTORY PARTY?"  
HE MUTTERED FOLDING THIS ARM'S  
YUP PRETTY MUCH "  
COACH UKAI SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS  
THOES EYES?"  
HUH?"  
THOES ARE THE SAME EYES THE LITTLE GIANT HAD"  
YOU GUY'S MET THE LITTLE GIANT?"  
YUP INFACT WE PLAYED AGAINST HIM  
HE ALMOST WON TOO KEYWORD ALMOST"  
MAN HE REALLY WAS THE BEST AT KARASUNO"  
TO BAD YOU DIDN'T BECOME HIM"  
SO YOU'RE HINATA'S NEW DAD"  
DAICHI SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S  
AND YOU'RE HINATA'S OLD DAD AM I RIGHT?"  
HE ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S YES THAT'S RIGHT"  
NICE TO MEET YOU"  
THEY BOTH SAID GIVING EACHOTHER  
A FATHERLY HANDSHAKE  
SORRY ABOUT DACHI HE TENDS TO GET................ ABIT AGGRESSIVE WHEN MEETING CAPTAINS"  
IT'S ALRIGHT YOUR THIER PAST MOM RIGHT?"  
YUP THE NAME'S SUGAWARA KOUSHI"  
I'M SHION INUNAKI IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU"  
SUGU SAN SAID SHAKING HIS HAND  
HEY IS HINATA GONNA BE OK?"  
THE CAPTAIN OF ADLER'S ASKED IN A CONCERNED TONE  
I DON'T KNOW HE TENDS TAKES DEFEAT PRETTY HARD ESPECIALLY HIS VERY FIRST GAME"  
COACH UKAI SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S LOOKING AT ME  
I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HIT THE SERVE AND COST US THE GAME AWW CHEER UP HINATA IT'LL BE OK  
BESIDES THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH 2nd Place"  
HOSHIUMI SAN SAID WALKING AWAY LAUGHING WHY YOU" TANAKA AND TAKATORA SAID ABOUT TO GET UP  
ONLY TO BE STOPPED BY DAICHI AND KUROO

THE WHOLE ROOM TURNED SILENT AS WE ALL SLOWLY TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO KAGEYAMA WHO GREW COMPLETELY SILENT  
UH OH"  
THE WHOLE FORMER TEAM ALL SAID IN UNISON

THIS IS NOT GOOD"  
IWAIZUMI SAID FACEPALMING  
HUH WHY WHAT HAPPENED?"  
OIKAWA ASKED CONFUSED WELL DURING OUR FIRST SET I KIND OF ACCIDENTALLY HIT KAGEYAMA ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD WHEN IT WAS MY SERVE" WE COULD HEAR LAUGHTER IT WAS COMING FROM ATSUMU AND HOSHIUMI

YOU ACTUALLY HIT YOUR OLD TEAMATE DURING YOU'RE FIRST GAME YOU MUST REALLY SUCK"  
HOSHIUMI SAID SLAMMING HIS FIST  
AND KICKING HIS FEET  
AS IF HE WAS HAVING A TEMPER TANTRUM  
HINATA STARTED TO CRY EVEN LOUDER  
NOW CAN WE KILL HIM?"  
ACTUALLY IT WAS HIS VERY FIRST PRACTICE GAME"  
KAGEYAMA SAID GLARING AT THEM  
FIRST PRACTICE GAME YOU REALLY DO SUCK"  
HEY THE REFERI BLEW HIS WHISTLE AT THE WRONG"  
IT WAS AN ACCEDENT"  
KAGEYAMA SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S ANNOYED  
AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN SO ANGRY AT HIM"  
HINATA I'M SORRY FOR GETTING ANGRY JUST TELL ME SOMETHING WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?"  
WELL ONE OF YOUR FORMAL TEAMATES SAID THAT ANY BODY WHO IS USELESS GOES INTO THE TRASH"  
WHAT WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"  
HE ASKED EYES TURNING WHITE  
KINDAICHI IS THIS TRUE?"  
THIER FORMAL COACH ASKED  
YES SIR"

ALSO I'M SORRY FOR HOW I ACTED BACK MIDDLE SCHOOL I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANGRY"

WELL SURE GLAD THAT'S OVER RIGHT HOSHI SAN?"  
ONE OF MINE AND KAGEYAMA'S TEAM MATE ASKED  
YEAH THANK GOODNESS"  
I SAID WITH A FAKE SMILE  
DAICH SAN SAID HOLDING HIS SIDES  
ALMOST DYING FROM LAUGHTER  
PRETTY SOON ALL THE COACHES STARTED LAUGHING TOO FINNALY SO DID ME AND KAGEYAMA

WAIT WHAT ARE WE LAUGHING ABOUT?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
I STIL HAVE NO IDEA"  
KAGEYAMA SAID SHRUGGING WE'RE LAUGHING AT HOW WE WERE BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL OH YOU YOU MEAN ONIKUONIKUONIKU


	10. Chapter 10

HOSHIUMI'S P.O.V. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"  
I SAID SHOUTING TO MY SELF IN MY HEAD

HOW COULD KAGEYAMA FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT?"  
I ASKED MYSELF ROLLING MY EYES  
FOLDING MY ARM'S POUTING

IT WAS EVEN MORE EMBARRASSING  
WHEN THEY STARTED DOING SOME STUPID DANCE  
ONIKU KAMI SAMA ONIKU KAMI SAMA"  
THEY SANG  
AND THESE GUYS WERE ACTUALLY KAGEYAMA SAN'S TEAM MATES IN HIGH SCHOOL?"  
I ASKED FACE PALMING MYSELF FROM EMBARRASSMENT  
HEY GUYS ANYBODY GOT ANY MORE MUSIC?" POKERFACE AND THIS GUY ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE WOULD BE THE NEXT LITTLE GIANT  
TALK ABOUT PATHETIC RIGHT KAGEYAMA KUNE?"  
I ASKED BUT WHEN TURNED TO MY LEFT HE WASN'T THERE INSTEAD HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO HINATA

HAHHHHHHHHH KAGEYAMA KUNE?"  
YEAH GO HINATA"


	11. RIP KAMOMEDAI HIGH BOY'S VOLLEYBALL ALUMNAI WWWW

DAICHI'S P.OV.  
MEANWHILE MORE VOICES COULD BE HEARD FROM THE HALLWAY  
SO THIS IS KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL NICE"  
YEAH CERTAINLY ALOT HARDER TO GET LOST"  
ANOTHER VOICE SAID  
UH GAO YOU'RE TALKING TO A WALL"

MAN HINATA SHOTO WAS INTENSE"  
UH ACTUALLY IT'S SHOYO BUT YEAH  
THAT KID CAN FLY NO KIDDING DUDE  
FOR A SECOND THERE I THOUGHT WE WERE TOAST"  
JUST IMAGINE IF HE WAS ON OUR TEAM  
YEAH HEY GUYS I THINK I HEAR VOICES  
COMING FROM OUTSIDE

TANAKA SAID  
REALLY?"  
TAKATORA PAUSED WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR PRESSING HIS EAR AGAIST THE DOOR  
I HEAR TOO"

I'LL GO SEE WHO IT IS"  
NISHINOYA SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR

A COUPLE OF SECONDS LATER  
HE CAME BACK WITH A HUGE EVERYTHING'S FINE GRIN ON HIS FACE BUT HINATA DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM  
CAPTAIN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

YES YOUR HIGHNESS

WHAT WOULD YOU CARE WE DON'T EVEN GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY WE LOST WELL AT LEAST THE REST OF YOU SHOULD OR AT LEAST LAUGH AT ME SPEAKING OF WHICH WHEN YOU GUYS SAW ME A BEING THE BALL BOY WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS LAUGH?" I ASKED FACING SATORI TENDOU AND SEMI SEMI SAN HUH LAUGH AT YOU ?" WHY WOULD WE LAUGH AT YOU?"  
THE TWO OF THEM ASKED YEAH HINATA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
KUROO ASKED IMEAN IT IS QUITE FUNNY NOW THAT YOU THINK OF IT BECAUSE OF ME THINKING I COULD COMPETE WITH THE BEST OF THEM AND WHEN I FINNALY GET TO THE NATIONALS I FALL AND GET A FEVER I MEAN COME ON YOU GUYS WON HERE I'M THE BIG LOSER THINKING I COULD BE THE NEXT TINY GIANT IT REALLY IS QUIET AMUSING SO WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING..... WOULD YOU STUPID HEADS LAUGH ALREADY?" I ASKED MY FACE TURNING RED SHOUTING IN ANGER"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N MIYA ATSUMU IS THE MAIN VILLAIN OF THE STORY

KUROO'S P.O.V.  
HANASHITE WATASHI O HANASHITE"  
HINATA SHOUTED TRY TO GET OUT OF MY GRIP NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN" 

YOU KNOW SOMETHING'S BEEN PUZZLING ME"  
HMM?"  
JUST HOW DID YOU TWO MEET ANYWAY?"  
I ASKED SQUINTING MY LEFT EYE  
THERE WAS A LONG AWKWARD SILENCE  
IN THE ROOM AS EVERYBODY JUST STOOD THERE  
YEAH I'VE BENN WONDERING THAT MYSELF  
HOW DO YOU KNOW KAGEYAMA KUN?"  
HOSHIUMI ASKED STORMING OVER TO ME GETTING IN MY FACE  
WE MET DURING OUR 3rd YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL  
AT OUR LAST TOURNAMENT AND WE LOST TO HIM"  
AFTER THAT MATCH I VOWED I WILL DEFEAT HIM AND STAND ON THE COURT THE LONGEST"

HMM MAKES SENSE "  
NOT TO MENTION FAMILIAR"  
YAKU SEMPAI SAID WITH A HUGE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN KUROO SEMPAI?"  
YEAH YAKU SEMPAI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"  
KAGEYAMA ASKED ARM'S FOLDED

BECAUSE WE WERE THE SAME WAY"  
YAKU SEMPAI SAID LEANING ON KUROO

WE MET IN MIDDLE SCHOOL WE WERE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL AGAINST EACHOTER'S TEAM"

BUT WE'LL TELL YOU MORE LATER" WHEN YOU SAID I CHANGED YOU GUY'S DID YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?"  
OF COURSE IF IT WEREN'T FOR MEETING YOU  
I NEVER WOULD HAVE REMBERED  
WHY I FEEL IN LOVE WITH VOLLEYBALL  
IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE IT'S FUN" YEAH AND WHEN YOU KEPT SAYING ONE MORE MATCH I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN BETTER" KUROO HIS FAMOUS SMIRK ON HIS FACE AND YOU INSPIRED HYAKUZAWA YUUDAI" TENDŌ SAN SAID YEAH YOU TOUGH ME THERE'S MORE TO VOLLEYBALL THEN HITTING THE BALL STRAIGHT DOWN AND YOU INSPIRED ME TO DO BETTER WHEN I STARTED TO DOUBT MYSELF" BUT HOW I WAS JUST FIRST YEAR BACK THEN" I ASKED CONFUSED

IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT GRADE ARE LEVEL YOU ARE YOU NEVER STOP LEARNING"  
AND YOU TOUGHT ME TO NEVER UNDER ESTAMATE THE UNDER DOG'S OR PLAYERS WHO COME FROM THE PARKING LOT OR CONCRETE"  
USHIJIMA AND TENDŌU SAN ADDED WITH A SMILE.  
ATSUMU SAN JUST ROLLED HIS EYES SCOFFING  
ALSO YOU DID AMAZING AT THE NATIONALS"  
YEAH WE WERE WATCHING"  
IWAIZUMI SAN SAID  
TO BAD IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO WIN"  
I MUMBLED DEEPINING MY VOICE  
FOLDING MY ARM'S ACTUALLY MOST OF IT IS OUR FAUL BUT IS IT ENOUGH" USHIJIMA ASKED HUGGING ME HAH ENOUGH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" BEING ABLE TO HAVE OUR LAST VOLLEYBALL GAME IN HIGHSCHOOL SEEING YOU ON THE JAPANESE VOLLEYBALL TEAM MEANS MUCH MORE THAN SOME HIGH SCHOOL TROPHY"

DAICHI SAN SAID WITH A GRIN  
YEAH HE'S RIGHT SHOYO"  
LIKE I SAID FINISHING FIRST PLACE IN NATIONALS DOESN'T MAKE YOUR SCHOOL THE BEST"  
KUROO SAN SAID LOOKING ME IN THE EYE  
YEAH THIER JUST UH WHATEVER THEY ARE MADE OF GETTING TO NATIONANS BROUGHT US A JOY AND A CHANCE WE NEVER THOUGHT WE COULD HAVE OR FEEL AGAIN DAICHI SAID HUGGING ME UH MR UKAI WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?"  
ATSUMU SAN ASKED SO COACH UKAI WHISPERED  
THANKS"  
ATSUMU SAID RUNNING OUT

I'LL ASK HIM HEY HOW LONG  
ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN THERE?"  
THAT DEPENDS ON HOW LONG YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME SICK WITH YOUR CRAP"

OK I DID WRITE SOME OF IT  
BUT NOT THE BAD STUFF YOU READ I PROMISE"  
I BELIEVE YOU"  
USHIJIMA SAID SMILING AT ME

SO HOW'D YOU GUYS LOSE ANYWAYS?"

BECAUSE WE DIDN'T THINK THAT WE COULD ACTUALLY LOSE WE FAILED TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER GAME PLANE JUST IN CASE OUR CURRENT ONE DID FAIL SO BASICALLY IT'S OUR FAULT  
THAT MEANS BECAUSE WE FAILED TO SEE OR SEARCH FOR ANY FLAW WE LOST BUT BECAUSE OF YOU IT WAS AN ENJOYABLE LAST MATCH I DON'T EVER WANT TO OR HOPE TO FORGET"  
TENDŌ SEMPAI EXPLAINED  
OHHHHH"  
BESIDES GETTING TO PLAY AGAINST TWO FUTURE TEAM MEMBERS OF THE JAPANESE NBVT" HUH NBVT?" NATIONAL JAPANESE BOYS VOLLEYBALL TEAM" OH" IS VICTORY ENOUGH FOR ME"

KUROO SAID MESSING WITH MY HAIR

THERE'S SOMETHING THAT'S BENN PUZZLIGN ME  
SO WHY DID YOU WANT TO BECOME THE ACE?"  
YOU GUYS EVER HEARD OF THE LITTLE GIANT?" UH YEAH?" FROM WHAT I HEARD HE WAS THE BEST PLAYER ON THE TEAM HE BROUGHT KARASUNO ALL THE WAY TO NATIONALS HE WAS SUCH AN AMAZING PLAYER NO DOUGHT A TON OF TEAMS WANTED TO TAKE HIM DOWN THEY MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY TICKED OFFF AFTER LOSING TO HIM I KNOW I WOULD IF I PLAYED AGAINST HIM" SO BASICALLY SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE TRYING TO DESTROY HIM?" DAICHI ASKED IN AN AMUSSED TONE UH DUHHHHHH WHAT ELSE WOULD I MEAN?" THERE'S JUST ONE PROBLEM WITH THAT" HUH ONE PROBLEM?" YEAH THAT NEVER HAPPENED"

YEAH THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO THOES MOVES ARE YOU AND KAGEYAMA"  
TAKATORA SAID POINTING AT ME AND KAGEYAMA  
I FINALLY GOT IT"

AND BESIDES TO BE HONEST  
YOU HAD A MUCH BETTER COACH THEN I DID"  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID YOU GUYS EVER LOSE BEFORE BACK THEN TOO?"  
YUP AND IF WE DID WE'D HAVE TO WALK BACK  
ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE SCHOOL  
FROM THE TOURNAMENT SOME OF US EVEN FORGETTING TO BRING EXTRA PAIRS OF SOCKS  
EVEN WHEN OUR FEET HURT WE'D HAVE TO WALK"  
ONE TIME WHEN I WAS A FIRST YEAR I GUESSED WRONG HE WAS LIKE TENDOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD GUESSER THEN I WAS LIKE HEY IM NOT ALWAYS RIGHT WITH MY GUESSES I'M ONLY HUMAN" BUT HE DIDN'T CARE ALL HE CARED ABOUT WAS WINNING EVEN IF WE FELL AND SCRAPED OUR KNEE" DID THAT EVER HAPPEN?" I ASKED TURNING MY ATTENTION TO ONE OF THE FORMER Thrd YEARS

ALOT UNTIL EVENTUALLY ALL WE CARED ABOUT WAS WINNING ALONG WITH STRENGTH HIGHT  
AND POWER BUT DEEP DOWN WE HATED HIM" BUT HE'S YOUR COACH HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" SO JUST BECAUSE HE'S THIER COACH THEY SHOULDN'T CALL HIM OUT?" BOUKUTO ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S UHH WELL IF THEY WANTED TO STAY ON THE TEAM I WOULD WAIT UNTIL AT LEAST AFTER GRADUATION?"

ACTUALLY YOUR WRONG ABOUT THAT  
KARASUNO'S #10"  
COACH NEKOMATA WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
WHEN I WAS STUDENT WE ALSO HAD A COATCH WHO WAS LIKE HIM AFTER A WHILE WE TOLD ON HIM AND HE WAS FIRED IT WASN'T UNTIL HE SAW ME WALKING HOME THAT HE SAW THE MARKS AND BRUISES ON ME THAT HE REALIZED HE WASN'T BEING A GOOD COACH BUT AFTER A WHILE HE REALIZED  
THAT WHAT HE DID WAS WRONG AND NEEDED TO BE CALLED OUT ON"  
DID YOU GUYS EVER FORGIVE HIM?"  
HMM NOT AT FIRST HE HAD TO WORK PRETTY HARD TO REGAIN OUR TRUST BEFORE WE FORGAVE HIM" AND AFTER HE DID COME BACK HE BECAME A MUCH BETTER PERSON AND COACH"


	13. Chapter 13

HEY COACH UKAI IS IT OK IF I GO CHECK ON ATSUMU"  
NO"  
KAGEYAMA SAID GETTING RIGHT UP  
ALL EYES WERE ON HIM  
I MEAN UHH NO I WILL GO CHECK IT OUT  
GOOD IDEA AFTER ALL CAN'T BE TOO CAREFUL AROUND YOUR COMPATION CAN YOU?"  
KUROO SAID  
YEAH NO HARD FEELINGS RIGHT"  
HINATA SAID ROLLING HIS EYES  
HEY THIS ISN'T A VOLLEYBALL THING IT'S A THING"  
I'M NOT SAYING IT AS A KUROO THE CAPTAIN OF THE NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL CLUB  
I'M SAYING IT AS ME KUROO TETSERU"  
ALSO I HAVE A MUCH BETTER IDEA HOW ABOUT ME AND KUROO GO WITH YOU"  
TENDO SEMPAI SAID YEAH HE SOUNDED PRETTY EAGER TO LEAVE ONCE WE GOT ALL SENTIMENTA AND HUGGED DAICHI SAID FOLDING HIS ARMS SUSPICIOUSLY AND WHEN YOUR COACH THROUGH THAT OTHER MANGA THAT KAGEYAMA SAN SHOWED US ABOUT JUST 15 MINUTES AGO" KAGEYAMA'S POV GOOD IDEA LET'S GO GUY'S" I SAID KUROO AND TENDŌ BOTH NODDED AND RAN/FALLOWED ME TO THE BATHROOM STAND BACK HIYEAH" I SAID KICKING THE DOOR DOWN WHOA YOU MUST BE REALLY JEALOUS TO HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO KICK THE DOOR OPEN" KUROO SAID IMPRESSED SHHH I THINK I HEAR HIM"

YOU AND HINATA REALLY DID DO GREAT DURING YOUR MATCH AGAINST HOISHIUMI SAN"

THANKS KURRO SAN"

I JUST HOPE HINTA IS GOING TO BE OK"  
YEAH HE LOOKED REALLY CRUSHED  
DURING THE GAME

WHEN WE OPENED THE STALL HE WAS GONE

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE GYM HINATA WAS SHOWING THEM THE PICTURES HE DID DRAW  
WELL ME GRABBING HIS HAND WAS ACTUALLY ME  
BUT INSTEAD OF TOSSING HIM  
I USED A DEATH GRIPP HAND SHAKE  
WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT EITHER I'M PROUD OF YOU HINATA YOU WERE A GOOD SPORT ABOUT IT" I'M TALKING ABOUT NATIONALS BUT THANKS COACH...." OH THIS IS COACH NAOI MANABU MY OLD RIVAL FROM WHEN I WAS A STUDENT HERE " AFTER WE SHOOK HANDS WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE MATCH WITH INAARIZAKI 

YEAH AND BECAUSE YOU STAYED CALM AND FOCUSED SO YOU WERE ABLE TO SAVE IT"  
COACH UKAI SAID PROUDLY  
I MEAN WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO LOSE IT MAKES SENSE THAT YOU WOULD PANIC DOESN'T IT?"

WELL THAT IS THE USUAL RESPONSE"  
COACH UKAI SAID ARMS CROSSED BUT STILL NO JUST NOT AS MUCH AS YOU AND KAGEYAMA' WAIT HINATA AND KAGEYAMA?" DUHH THOES ARE OUR NAMES?" I SAID GETTING INTO THEIR FACES OH NICE TO MEET YOU HINATA" WHO'S THE GUY WITH THE STONE FACE INTERNAL TOM SCREEM HOLLY CRAP THAT HURTS DOES KID HAVE CONCRETE FOR FEET OR SOMETHING?" I


	14. HE'S GONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATSUMU DISSAPEARS

KAGEYAMA'S POV

GASP HE'S GONE"  
LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE RIGHT"  
HUH RIGHT ABOUT WHAT?"  
I ASKED TURNING MY ATTENTION  
OVER IN HIS DIRECTION  
WITH A CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE  
THAT HE WAS THE ONE WHO DREW THOES PAGE'S OF YOU GUYS BEING BAD SPORTS/WINNERS IN THOES FAN MANGAS UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WERE JUST JEALOUS?" HES ASKED FLASHING HIS FAMOUS GRIN WHAT ME JEA-JEALOUS OF THAT FOX DON'T BE A MORON THAT IS NOT WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF THAT FASHION DESASTER?"

MEANWHILE  
HEH PRETENDING TO LOSE IT CELVER HINATA"  
WELL ACTUALLY THE PRETENDING TO SMILE WAS REAL"  
HMM SURE FOOLED US"  
COACH MIZOGUCHI SAID WITH A LAUGH

BUT SEAREOUSLY WHY DIDN'T YOU LAUGH AT ME?"  
HUH?"  
YOU GUYSHAD THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO GET BACK AT ME FOR DEFEATINGYOU AND AOIBAJOSAI AT THE QUALIFYING TOURNAMENT SO WHY DIDN'T YOU  
WHY WOULD WE?" YEAH GIVE US ONE GOOD REASON TO LAUGH" UH I JUST TOLD YOU I DEFEATED YOU ALREADY BECAUSE I DEFEATED BOTH YOUR TEAMS" I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS GETTING ANNOYED

AND HOW IS THAT GOOD REASON?"  
BECAUSE OF THE LAST ATTACK  
WHICH I DID YOU GUYS LOST  
THEREFORE WE HAD TO GET OFF THE COURT" AND BY LAUGHING AT YOU FOR BEING DEMOTED TO BALL BOY THEY WOULD HAVE GOTTEN REVENGE ON YOU FOR DELIVERING THE FINAL BLOW" OIKAWA SAID

I CLOSED MY EYES NODDING MY HEAD YES  
WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT"  
UH ACTUALLY I WAS TALKING ABOUT..." BUT BEFORE HE COULD FINISH KAGEYAMA AND KUROO SEMPAI RAN INTO THE GYM IT'S ATSUMU HE'S GONE" KAGEYAMA SAID ALMOST OUT OF BREATH HUH GONE WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" BY THE TIME WE CHECKED HE LEFT THE BATHROOM YEAH AND AND NOW WE CAN'T FIND HIM" KUROO SAID DOING HIS BEST TO STAY CALM

SO WHAT WE MISS HERE  
TURNS OUT HINATA WAS FAKING THE WHOLE BREAKDOWN THING"  
EXCEPT FOR THE FAKE SMILE AND TELLING US TO LAUGH AT HIM AS PAYBACK FOR DEFEATING US AT THE TOURNAMENT"  
TENDŌU SAN SAID FOLDING HIS ARMS COACH UKAI?" UHHHHHHHB YES HINATA?" ISN'T IT THE PLAYER WHO DELIVERS T HE FINAL POINT THE ONE WHO WINS THE GAME?" HMM I SUPPOSE THATS TRUE LAST TIME I CHECKED" YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE BENN ON THE FLOOR HOWLING WITH LAUGHTER WHEN YOU SAW ME AT LEASTG JUST CALL ME SATORI TENDO^_^" AND YOUR WRONG I WAS LAUGHING BECAUSE I WAS HAPPY" BUT WHAT ABOUT TEASING AT THE TOURNAMENT?" THAT WAS JUST ME IN MY VOLLEYBALL MODE" I WOULD NEVER LAUGH AT SOMEONE OUT OF...." OK BUT ONLY IF THEY ARE MEAN" HE SAID TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER IN TSUKISHIMA'S DIRECTION WHAT THERE SAYING IS TO THEM THE GREATEST THING ABOUT VOLLEYBALL WAS GETTING TO PLAY AGAINST STRONG PLAYERS LIKE YOU"


End file.
